Avatar: May Peace be With You
by Acepe' Namiko
Summary: Acepe' wasn't ever a normal girl. She has always had to struggle through life, but then she gets caught up in a big love triangle! Can Acepe' find a way out of it without spilling her secret to the guy of her dreams or will she blow it?


Choco: Da-kun, disclamer, please!

Da: KK, kitten! My kitten, Choco S. doesn't own Avatar (aww), but she **does** own this be-a-u-tiful wo-o-onderfully-ul story-ory (yay!). Now, for the gre-a-at story!!! Bye bye guys!

Choco: Yep. Boys are "so-o-o" weird. Onto the story!!!

* * *

_**Introduction**_

"Mummy, who are they?" I had asked, pointing at the soldiers, who were all dressed in red uniforms.

"They're blood thirsty savages," My mother replied. The tone of her voice told me that she really hated them. The war had migrated over to Omashu, where I had lived at the time. I was 10 years old. I'd later discover that my father had been killed by the Fire Nation. I had never realized why the Fire Nation was so bad. My mother and I were Fire benders, and we didn't like war. I have never understood why anyone would. My name, Acepe'(pronounced ah-cah-pay), is the word peace, with the letters out of order.

"Run!" My mother yelled. Holding hands, she and I ran from the Fire Nation soldiers. I began to cry.

Not long after would a soldier shoot some fire at my mother… and kill her.

-

I'm currently 14 years old. I taught myself Firebending, and I'm really good at it. I find Waterbending extremely difficult, and I struggle in achieving the ability to master it. I get the ability to water bend from my father.

After my mother's death, I moved here, to Gaoling.

Walking out to the store one day, I clutched my green bag tightly and stared at my feet. Maybe I should have been watching where I was going. If I had been, then there would be no story to tell. But, I wasn't paying any attention, so I suddenly bumped into someone, making both of us fall onto the ground.

I looked up at the person I had walked into. It was a boy who looked a little older than me. He had blue eyes, blue clothes, and short brown hair, up in a ponytail.

I frantically hurried to grab my bag (which had fallen when I tripped) and I stood up. I bowed.

"I'm **so** sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"It's okay," The boy said, standing up. He brushed off his clothes, and I blushed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied. "My name's Sokka. Your's?"

"Oh, uh, my name is Acepe'." I said, looking down at my feet once again.

Before either of us could say anything else, three kids came up on the side of us. There was a girl with blue eyes, a blue dress, a necklace, and long brown hair. She looked about my age.

The other girl had green eyes, black hair, and green, Earth Kingdom-y looking clothes.

There was also a boy, who looked about the same age as the girl dressed in green. He was bald, with a blue, Airbender arrow on his forehead. His outfit was kind of orange and yellow (?). On his shoulder was a white lemur with very large ears.

"Sokka, come on. We got the supplies we needed," The girl in blue said.

"Yeah, we're waiting on you!" the girl in green basically yelled at him.

"Who's your friend?" the bald kid asked.

"Oh… Uh, guys, this is my new friend, Acepe'," Sokka started. "Acepe', these are my friends, Aang (the bald kid), Toph (the girl in green), she's blind, but she can kick butt… (Sokka rolled his eyes immediately following that comment)… And, this is my sister, Katara (girl in blue).

"The lemur's name is Momo.

"Aang is an Airbender, he's the Avatar, Katara is a Waterbender, and Toph is an Earthbender."

"Wow… an Airbender… What kind of bending can you do?" I asked Sokka.

"None." Sokka gloomily replied.

"Aww. Poor, poor Sokka!" Toph sarcastically complained.

"Wow, Toph! You actually **feel sorry for me**?" Sokka exclaimed in awe.

"No! Sokka, meet my good friend **sarcasm**! Sarcasm, meet Sokka." Toph said rudely with a lot of attitude, as she rolled her eyes. "I thought you were 'Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy'. What ever happened to that?" Toph asked.

"Meat and sarcasm guy?" I questioned, looking at Sokka.

"Yeah. Oh no, maybe what I said is coming true! Maybe I'm going in the other direction! 'Sokka, the veggies and straight-talk fellow!' Oh no! **Why oh why does it have to come true?!?**" Sokka sobbed –rather loudly-. I was laughing, but everyone else just stared at him. I mean **everyone**. As in, **everyone that heard him **(which included** a lot **of people!).

"Yeah, right, as much as you love meat and sarcasm? Yeah right, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"Guys, we need to go, Appa is waiting for us," Aang said.

"Can I go with you, wherever it is that you're going?" I asked.

"Won't your parents mind?" Aang interrupted.

"No… You see… My parents both are… Dead." I said slowly.

"Oh," Aang said sadly, looking down. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Well, let's go!" Toph shouted, motioning for us to come. We all began walking in that direction. If you're wondering why they made their decision to let me travel with them so quickly, my guess is that when they learned that I had no parents, they decided that I had no good decent home, so let me go with them. But, that's just** my** guess.

The walk there was pretty quiet. Finally, I looked up when Aang shouted, "We're here! Acepe', this is Appa!"

When I looked up, I saw an immense air bison! I probably should have seen that coming, on account of the fact that Aang is an Airbender.

Everyone packed up the sleeping bags and other items scattered around the ground near the huge air bison, Appa. Finally, they all got up, and I just stood on the ground, staring up at them.

"Come on!" Aang shouted, and I climbed up finally (with much struggle).

Aang jumped onto Appa's head and yelled, "Yip-yip!" The rest of us just sat in Appa's saddle as the bison jumped up and rose into the sky.

"So… Acepe'… Are you a bender?" Katara asked me. I tilted my head sideways.

"I can Fi- uh… Waterbend, but not very well!" I said. Close one!

"Really? If you want me to help teach you, I'll be happy to!" Katara said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to learn!"

"Acepe', I like your necklace," Sokka stated, staring at the silver necklace which hung around my neck. My mother had given me that necklace before she died. Sokka was staring at the charm on my necklace. The charm was a peace sign. My mother always thought of me as 'hope for this war to end.' That I'd bring peace. She always said that I was the world's '_**peace, hope, and love**_.' Yeah right.

"Thanks, Sokka," I replied shyly.

"You like him!" I heard Toph whisper in my ear.

"I do **not**!" I whispered back, and then giggled.

I sat there for maybe 3 seconds, when suddenly Appa dropped suddenly. Appa continued to fly down slowly, at a slanted angle.

"Appa's too tired to go on!" Aang explained. "We have to land!"

"Land where?" Toph asked. Sokka and I laughed. I'm sure that we're the only two that got that, huh?

"There!" Aang said, pointing to a small island.

Aang landed Appa, and we all jumped off.

Looking out, I distinctly saw a small town.

"If someone stays here with Appa while he rests, the rest of us can go to that town over there and check it out," I said, pointing to the little town in the distance.

"I'll stay," Aang offered, hopping back on Appa.

(I start giving nicknames…. Now!)

"See ya' later, Aangie!" I said joyfully as I waved bye to him.

"Aangie?" Sokka, Toph and Katara all asked, staring at me. Toph and Katara giggled, Aang turned bright red, and Sokka looked sad (for some reason unknown to me! He he…)

"Don't worry, Sokky-kinz!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Now it was Sokka's turn to be bright red.

When Sokka, Katara, Toph, and I reached the town, we walked around for a little while, just sightseeing. I saw many people walking by, but suddenly Katara pointed to a boy who had black hair and a scar over his left eye. He was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes, and didn't stand out that much from anyone else.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted.

The boy turned to face us, and we all ran up to him, but Katara, Toph, and Sokka didn't get too close. (I sure wonder why…)

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at me.

"My name is Acepe',"

"Acepe'."

Zuko grabbed my hands, and started walking backwards, toward a fancy tea shop.

"**Let go!**" I screamed.

"Let her go!" Sokka screamed and tried to run towards me, but Katara held him back.

"She'll be fine, Sokka," Katara said.

"Toph! Lie detector! Is Katara lying?" Sokka demanded.

"No," Toph stated. Acepe' will be fine."

Just then, I was hit in the head and knocked out.

When I awoke, I was in a room with white and green walls. I was lying on the bed. Just then, the door slid open and an old man came in.

"Good, you are awake. My nephew will be happy to hear that." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked loudly.

"I am Iroh, Zuko's uncle, and owner of this tea shop!" He explained. "Don't worry, no one here will hurt you. I promise. Now, what is your name?"

"I'm Acepe'. I'm a Waterbender," I stated. "Zuko and you are both Firebenders, I presume?"

"Yes, we-"

Just then, the door slid open again and Zuko came in.

"I see you're awake. Uncle, you can leave now," Zuko said and

Iroh left the room.

"Why did you capture me?" I demanded.

Zuko shrugged. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I want your help defeating Azula."

"Who?"

"My sister. I know who you are. You can bend both water and fire."

"Who told you?" I demanded.

"You. Just now." Zuko replied matter-of-factly.

I slapped my forehead. "Duh."

"How did you know about me?" I asked.

"Mostly rumors." Zuko explained, sitting down beside me on the bed. I looked at his scar and shuddered. "I heard that you were a fire **and **Waterbender, so I just thought-"

"You thought **wrong**!" I yelled. "I won't help you! And, even if I **wanted** to help, I can't!"

"**Why not?!**" Zuko asked –loudly-. (Sounds like Zuko has a bit of a temper!)

"Because! I am a **horrible **Waterbender! I can Firebend, but not Waterbend! I can hardly Waterbend **at all**!" I yelled, loosing my temper, standing up, and starting to cry. Zuko just looked away.

"So what else do you know about me?" I asked, cooling down, sitting back, next to him, and still looking at him.

"I know that you and I are alike. The Fire Nation killed your mother, as they did mine. And… I know that your father was also killed by the Fire Nation. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I'm the prince of the Fire Nation-" Zuko started, but I interrupted.

"But weren't you banished? I've heard about you… You have nothing to do with my parents' death." I explained.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, but-"

I couldn't resist. I just **couldn't**! I grabbed Zuko and kissed him. It was just a quick kiss, but it was **absolutely **_**100 percent**_** necessary**!

I looked at Zuko after kissing him, and he looked very… freaked out. Freaked out like… _**After seeing a ghost**_ **freaked out**. _**Ready to faint**_ **freaked out**.

1…2…3… And Zuko got up and **ran**. And slammed the door behind him. I smiled.

Then, the door slid open once more as Iroh came in.

"What happened, Miss Acepe'?" He asked politely.

"I… uh… kissed Zuko…!" I said, then started laughing uncontrollably.

I finally got a hold of myself and blushed. "Sorry…" I said, looking down.

"Come with me," Iroh said.

I got up and followed Iroh out to the front of the shop. I followed Iroh to a little table which already held two cups and a teapot.

"Sit down," Iroh said, as he sat down.

I sat down and waited as Iroh poured himself a cup of tea.

"Have a cup of jasmine tea!" Iroh said cheerfully.

I nodded and watched him pour me the tea. I picked up the cup and took a sip.

"You make really good tea!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you." Iroh said, and then smiled.

Iroh and I talked for a little while, until Zuko ran in and yelled at me to go into the other room because he needed to talk to his uncle **alone**. I nodded and stepped into the other room, but peeked through a small crack in the door and listened in.

"Uncle! Do you know what she did to me?" Zuko asked, beginning to lose his temper.

"She… kissed you?" Iroh guessed, while a smile forming on his face.

"No! She ki- Yes… Yes, actually she did… How'd you know?"

"She told me."

"Great. Just great. But do you know what I found out?"

"What did you find out, nephew?"

"She's a-" Zuko lowered his voice to a whisper. "She's a **Firebender.**"

Iroh nodded, stood up, and came towards the room that I was in. I ran backwards to the other side of the room, to try to hide the fact that I had been spying on them.

Iroh walked in and smiled at me. "Yes. I see that you were eavesdropping."

"Nuh uh!" I began defensively. "W-Why would you say a thing l-l-like th-th-th-that?!"

"I know you did, Ma'am."

I heard a loud noise outside, followed by a **"My Cabbages!**" and an "**Oh! He went glowy!**"

I ran outside and saw Aangie with his eyes and tattoos glowing. Wind was blowing really fast in a circle around Aangie. **Aangie was in the Avatar State**. (No, the Avatar State is **not **a place on the map)

Sokka saw me, ran over to me and immediately hugged me, right before Zuko ran out of Iroh's tea shop and spotted us. Zuko got that death glare and ran back inside.

Aang got out of the Avatar state (Thankfully!) and Katara pulled him into a close embrace, as Sokka did to me.

"Acepe'... I missed you so much! Did Zuko hurt you?" Sokka asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm fine! To tell you the truth... Zuko isn't really that bad of a guy! He's pretty smart, too," I pointed out.

Sokka looked shocked. His mouth was wide open, too.

"Come on, Acepe'.** Let's go**," Sokka said in an annoyed tone. I nodded and walked back to Appa with him and the others.

* * *

Choco: Yep. There it is. The first chapter of Avatar: May Peace be With You! 

Da: Too love-dovey!

Choco: Like your life and my life isn't so lovey-dovey!?

Da: I'm just saying! I call 'em as I see 'em! Just call 'em as I see 'em!

Choco: Well don't. And if you have to "call 'em as you see 'em," then just keep your eyes shut!

Da: Ok, kitten, if you say so...

Choco: Anyways, peeps, 5 reviews+! 'Till next time, See ya!


End file.
